


Пассажир

by maybeheir



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: По дороге к спасению Эдди, Энн и Веном разговаривают по душам.





	Пассажир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riding Shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332914) by [Celaeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celaeno/pseuds/Celaeno). 

То, что смотреть на паразита, прячущегося в собаке (прямо как в том ужастике, и наверное, думать об этом сейчас не самая лучшая идея), было _далеко_ не так пугающе, как должно было быть, — это уже многое говорило о сегодняшнем дне.

Особенно учитывая то, что этого паразита буквально пару минут назад грубейшим образом вытащили из Эдди. Эдди, чьи органы он определенно _поедал_. Но Эдди уже ушел — как всегда, _типичный_ Эдди, следующий за своим в лучшем случае _паршивым_ чутьем — и теперь эта… штука была единственным шансом его найти. Энн присела на пол, стараясь опуститься поближе к уровню глаз собаки, которая теперь выжидающе сидела перед ней, как будто _ждала_, когда к ней обратятся.

— Я знаю, что это скорее всего плохая идея. Но, думаю, мы сможем его найти только если будем работать вместе.

При этих словах паразит — Веном, напомнила она себе, у него было имя, но в этот момент было сложно избавиться от мысли о паразите — вырвался из собаки в виде неожиданно шипастого комка слизи и прицепился к ней. Он уцепился — двигаясь поспешно даже — а затем будто _впитался_, исчезнув из виду.

В ее голове раздался голос, как будто глубоко изнутри. **Тогда нам нужно пошевеливаться.**

* * *

— Ты видел, куда его увели?

**К лифтам.**

Этого было недостаточно.

— А потом — ничего? — Энн немного повозилась с ключами, но все-таки открыла машину.

**Нет, больше ничего не видел.**

Черт.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты можешь его как-то по-другому-

**Опусти окно,** — перебил ее Веном, потом внезапно выскользнул из ее плеча, демонстрируя ей свои суженные белые глаза и частокол зубов. — Ты поведешь. Я скажу, куда ехать.

Если это сработает, то ладно. Энн опустила окно, заведя машину, и Веном высунул голову наружу, распахнув челюсти.

— Что ты делаешь?

Он не обернулся.

— Вынюхиваю, — сказал он, потом резко дернулся. — Туда. На север. Быстро!

Она ударила по газам, шины завизжали, и машина рванула с места. Молчать в этой и без того неловкой ситуации ей казалось и того хуже, так что…

— Ты его _чуешь_?

Веном даже не пошевелился, как она заметила, бросив на него взгляд с дороги.

— Мой вид хорошо умеет выслеживать. Добычу, носителей. — Он сощурился. — Друг друга.

— В первую очередь Эдди, — твердо сказала она. — Боже, надеюсь, он там не треплет языком…

— Если под «треплет языком» ты имеешь в виду «мямлит и пытается сдаться», то вполне возможно, — ответил Веном, и его голос звучал практически… раздраженно. — Мне еще надо с ним над этим поработать.

— Нет, — покачала головой Энн. — Я сказала «языком треплет». В смысле, говорит не то, что надо, не тому человеку, и в итоге создает для себя еще больше проблем, потому что _он всегда так делает_.

Ответом ей был фырк, напоминающий смех.

— Этого я от него не видел. Пока еще.

— Увидишь. Ох, поверь мне, еще насмотришься. — Рассказывать говорящему инопланетному паразиту твоего бывшего жениха о худших чертах последнего — не странно ли? В общем-то, да. Но в то же время, Веном был достаточно разумным, и ему не помешало бы предупреждение. Все-таки Эдди — это… Эдди, хорошо ли это или плохо.

Она надеялась, что Эдди еще _жив_. Кстати говоря…

— Почему ты так зациклен на Эдди? Нет, я не против, что ты мне помогаешь, но почему ты просто не найдешь себе другого носителя?

— Потому что он _мой_, — ответил Веном, удивительно пылко, подчеркнув этот пыл щелчком зубов.

Энн помедлила.

— Серьезно? И сколько времени прошло — два дня, три? И он уже _твой_?

— Да!

— Вау, как быстро у вас все завертелось, а? — Она покачала головой. — И что планируешь сделать, когда мы его найдем?

— Убьем их, прежде чем они убьют его. Быстро. Просто. _Кроваво_. — Веном помолчал, потом резко дернулся. — Налево!

Она свернула, машина неловко подпрыгнула, съехав с трассы, и хотя _пока что_ они могли проехать между деревьями, Энн знала, что вскоре ситуация переменится. Веном зашипел, когда машина затормозила.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Дальше придется идти пешком, — сказала она, выбираясь из машины. — Если только не желаешь потом продемонстрировать свои мускулы, отрывая седан от сосны. — Она огляделась, втайне пожелав тоже уметь выслеживать. — И куда теперь?

— Сюда, — ответил Веном, покрывая ее черной слизью полностью. — Дай-ка дальше _я_ поведу.

После этого они уже мчались на всех четырех, перемахивая упавшие стволы, пока Энн пыталась осмыслить внезапный взрыв новых ощущений. Похоже, феноменальное чутье Венома шло в комплекте с полным поглощением. Она чувствовала запах деревьев, судя по всему, животных, а самым свежим и сильным запахом здесь был, похоже, человеческий. Запах нескольких людей, если быть точной, и она могла определить, что Веном сосредоточился на одном из них.

— Надеюсь, ты не трусиха, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил разговор Веном, как будто они не мчались во весь опор через лес. — Будет месиво.

— Я сталкивалась с судебными исками о медицинской халатности. Я уже насмотрелась всякого на фотографиях.

Смешок в ответ ее удивил.

— Хорошо. Тогда мне не придется переживать, что ты меня будешь тормозить.

— Поверь мне, у меня уже есть опыт спасения Эдди от самого себя. Я — лучшая помощь, на какую ты можешь рассчитывать. — Пока они углублялись в лес, ей в голову пришла другая мысль. — Ты ведь сможешь к нему вернуться? Проблем никаких не будет?

Переход от собаки к ней показался ей достаточно легким, но. Одно дело — собака, и совершенно другое — человек.

— Никаких проблем. Я уже знаю, как я хочу это сделать. — Он звучал чертовски _самодовольно_.

— …А _мне_ будет какое-нибудь предупреждение о том, что ты хочешь сделать?

— Ну, как насчет мы его поцелуем? — подозрительно непринужденно заявил Веном.

— Чт- _охренеть_, действительно быстро у вас все завертелось! — Скорее всего, это был крайне идиотский ответ на _такое_ предложение, но и она совсем не этого плана ожидала. — Поцеловать? Серьезно?

— А что? — Веном пожал плечами. — Так я смогу перескочить к нему до того, как он запаникует и выкинет что-нибудь идиотское, и к тому же, он ведь мой. — Он помолчал секунду. — Да и выглядит это забавно.

— Ты не забыл часом, что ты сейчас со мной тело делишь, нет? Со мной? Человеком, у которого в данный момент уже есть другой парень?

Веном фыркнул.

— Могла бы найти кого получше.

— И вот такие разговоры у вас с Эдди обычно бывают? — Она ожидала чего-нибудь… помрачней. А не что-то, больше похожее на разговор с другом, который не одобряет твои решения в жизни.

— Нет. Ты куда легче идешь на контакт, это все упрощает.

— Ну спасибо, наверное, — ответила она, вздохнув. По крайней мере, запах Эдди становился все сильнее и сильнее — они были уже почти на месте, и хотелось бы думать, они еще успевают. — Ты ведь догадываешься, что если хочешь контакта, то Эдди — _ужасный_ выбор, да?

— Он исправляется, — ответил Веном, потом напрягся, оглядываясь. Теперь она их видела — разрозненный полукруг амбалов из Фонда Жизни, а в центре — Эдди. Их язык выскользнул наружу, когда Веном снова перехватил контроль и ухмыльнулся. — Готова?

— Готова, — откликнулась она, потом добавила: — Ты не шутил на тему поцелуя?

— Если мы все выживем, тогда буду в долгу за это, — предложил он. — К тому же, — беспечно добавил он, готовясь к атаке, — это будет командной работой. _Там_ уже у тебя опыта побольше моего будет.

**Author's Note:**

> оригинальное название фика в прямом смысле значит "ехать у кого-то на переднем сидении", в переносном - "полагаться на чье-то чутье".  
По минисерии "Токсин" у симбиотов отличное чутье и умение выслеживать, что с точки зрения автора могло объяснить, как Энн с Веномом смогли так быстро найти Эдди.


End file.
